Consumers may use a transaction account, wherein the transaction account may be associated with an account identifier and/or transaction card (e.g., credit card, stored value card, gift card), as a form of payment in various transactions. Transaction accounts are desirable for a number of reasons such as, for example, utilizing a transaction account associated with a stored value (e.g., pre-paid) card may be a safe and convenient way to avoid carrying or handling cash and loose change. Moreover, if a consumer desires cash, many transaction cards allow access to funds through an automated teller machine (ATM). Stored value cards are frequently referred to as gift, pre-paid or cash cards, in that money is deposited or activated in the account associated with the card before use of the card is allowed. Also, it is often convenient to give pre-paid cards as gifts or to use pre-paid cards to pay for transactions while traveling.
Furthermore, credit cards are desirable for various reasons, for example, for purchasing products when the user does not have the cash value immediately available, for emergency purchases, and for purchasing items over the internet. While loyalty cards, gift cards, and other transaction accounts are desirable devices, it is often cumbersome to carry multiple cards. Moreover, in some instances, the user may not have a particular transaction instrument on their person at the time that the user desires to use that instrument.
Thus, additional systems and methods are desired to facilitate use of multiple transaction accounts and/or transaction instruments based on a single account identifier. Furthermore, a need exists for systems and methods that enable a consumer to use one transaction account identifier, such as that on a credit card, to perform a transaction on a different transaction account, such as a stored value account.